Baking Chocolate
by PinkToothbrush
Summary: Mori didn't know what to expect from the new Culinary Arts teacher, except learning how to cook. Harry just wanted to settle down and teach. Neither were expecting anything to happen between them. Teacher!Harry w/ Mori/Harry pairing.


Chapter One

"This is a pretty nice place for being so small, a lot more cozy and neighborly than the mansion they wanted me to live in." Harry couldn't help but say as he walked through a small neighborhood. Carrying a couple of grocery bags from the local grocer, he thought about the small apartment complex that he had recently came to live and the surrounding neighborhood.

Smiling a little at the thought of his new home, he liked how small and cozy it was with its tiny lounge area, magically enlarged kitchen, bath, and bedroom. Instead of living in one of the vast mansions he inherited or the housing the Ministry wanted him to live in, he liked that he was living in something that was purely his and didn't make him feel terribly small and lonely. Moreover, he just adored the friendly atmosphere that surrounded the small apartment complex.

His landlords were a lovely, older couple who obviously made sure their tenants were happy with their homes and that everything was in working condition. Compared to his pick of mansions and knowing that he would only use an eighth of it, he had decided to go house hunting himself and found this neighborhood to stay while he was in Tokyo. It was a lot different from the mansions, but it was a good different, a different that made him feel more at home than many other places did.

England, Europe in its entirety, and America were not home, could not be home to him, but there were various places within each country that made Harry want to revisit sometime in the future.

The neighborhood he decided to live in was a small little thing compared to what the rest of Tokyo was or appeared to be with its small houses and apartment complexes. Housing a children's park, a small bakery, convenient store, used bookstore, a little Ramen cart, and a small grocery store; Harry felt that he could make the place a home for him. It wasn't much to most people, not even a blimp in most people's radars, but to Harry who had lived half of his life in a cupboard, a third at a boarding school, and the other sixth in family inherited mansions that just made him feel lonely more than anything did: the neighborhood was perfect for him.

After living in England and a few other countries, Japan was a refreshing change for him, and gave him a part of the wizarding world that did not care too much about his defeating Voldemort. It was amazing how Japanese wizards were polite and didn't try to monopolize his time or make it so he couldn't even walk around the wizarding community. The paparazzi didn't even care about him and there were plenty of wizards who had no idea who he was. It was amazing for him to walk around and shop without being trampled or having to fight for his life to get out of the vast amount of crowds that used to appear when he had visited the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort.

Not even living in the city for a couple of weeks, Harry found he liked living in Japan and was excited to learn the culture and start his career as an actual educator.

Since the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had finished his wizarding schooling at Hogwarts before shying away from the Wizarding World for a few years and enrolling himself at a muggle culinary school in Paris. Being able to just be himself and not known as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World', Harry thrived under the tutelage and quickly mastered making French cuisine before going on and earning a teaching degree in Italy, while studying Italian cuisine. From there, Harry had spent time in South Korea and America before moving to Japan after obtaining a job offer from the prestigious Ouran Academy, a choice he hadn't regretted once.

Whistling a small tune, Harry made his way back to his apartment, greeting his landlords and inviting Haruhi for dinner as he walked by.

Japan was awesome!

XXX

Haruhi couldn't help but think about the English man that had recently moved in.

Harry Potter had only lived a few doors down from her for the past few weeks, but she found him to be a pleasant man that loved to cook and was quite a good listener. For the few times she had ate dinner with him, he had quietly listened to her stories about her working as a host. He had been surprised when he had found out, but took it in stride and found her stories interesting and thought her friends seemed like fun.

He didn't talk much about his life before he was eighteen, but he was full of stories from his time abroad at culinary school or apprenticing under a few chefs he had met through his travels. He knew how to make almost everything it seemed, even his Japanese cuisine was good and he had only spent a few weeks in the country.

He was quite talented and it was no wonder that he had been given a position at Ouran. Ouran only accepted the best after all, and they obviously found him to be quite adequate in that respect.

He wasn't hard on the eyes either if she went by her father's reactions or some of the single mothers that lived in the building. Haruhi never spent a lot of time on looks, but she could tell that Harry was handsome. He was pretty in this nontraditional way and would have made a great addition to the host club if he had been younger.

He wore nice clothes, darker colors- reds, greens, dark blues, and blacks. They were form fitting and showed his natural lithe figure well, something she hated to admit since it was a trait that she obviously picked up from working as a host. Every time she saw him, she always saw him wearing a dangling earring that held a stag, a lily, a dog, and a moon. It didn't matter what he wore, but she always saw him with that small dangling earring. Along with the lightning bolt scar and bright green eyes, they were a trademark to her.

For someone so talented and good looking, it was a wonder why he was living at such a small place. But finding he liked the simple and friendly atmosphere, she didn't question anymore. It was obvious he enjoyed living there and who was she to say he didn't belong there, because surprisingly he did.

He didn't carry himself like most people; he had this quiet, yet intense, confidence and a friendly, but serious aura about him. He was kind and was always willing to listen to her and giver her and her father a hand, even going so far to give her the leftovers or leaving baked goods at their doorstep.

He was always trying to be friendly and almost everyone in the apartment loved him and his sweets.

Harry Potter was an interesting character to say the least and the next school year was going to be quite interesting indeed.

XXX

Honey was excited, ecstatic really, as he squirmed on Mori's shoulders. They were going to meet Potter-Sensei today, and he was slightly excited to learn how to make all the cakes he loved and would get to eat them. Mori on the other hand was slightly skeptical at the mention of a new teacher and class. He knew why it would be useful to have a class that taught students how to cook, but most students never had to cook anything in their life because of their family's chef or their own personal chef. It was such an odd class to add to Ouran's curriculum, but it had to be slightly important.

But cooking? Baking?

Mori hadn't really done anything like that in his life. And Honey? He tried once and set the kitchen on fire, scaring the two of them.

Therefore, Mori didn't really like the thought of something like that happening again, especially since he was sure accidents were going to happen and Honey could get hurt. However, Honey really wanted to try the class, Mori didn't want to break his older cousin's heart, so changing his schedule, and adding the class, he silently led Honey to the Culinary Art's room.

However, not before witnessing Jirou Akakawa run into somone, causing the other to fall onto his butt and his paperwork to scatter all around him. Only giving the man a 'Sorry' as he ran down the hall, he left the man to pick up his things himself.

"Takeshi, lets help okay." Honey whispered into his ear, Bun Bun agreeing with his statement.

"Yes." Walking towards the young man, he set Honey down before he moved to pick up the scattered documents, Honey asking the young man if he was hurt and helped him up, "Sensei? You okay? Didn't get hurt or anything?"

Sensei looked up after brushing off his pants, "No, I'm fine, just a little shocked is all, didn't really expect that to happen. Must have been in a hurry- Oh thank you, you didn't have to pick those up, I would have had them. I know how busy you kids are, it was just a few papers. You didn't have to worry about them."

Mori gave him a look that said it wasn't a problem and thrust the documents into the man's hands. The young man was quite attractive with his windblown hair, small nose, high cheekbones, clear skin, green eyes, small pouty mouth, lithe but toned body, and clothes that accentuated his form. He couldn't help but notice the man's eyes the most though: bright green, emotions present in his gaze, and framed by inky lashes.

"It's okay Sensei, we wanted to help." Honey told him, before turning to Mori and giving him a small smile, he introduced themselves.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni , but you can call me Honey, and that's my cousin, Morinozuka Takashi. We are third years. You are, Sensei?"

Sensei smiled a little at them, eyes showing kindness and gratitude, "I'm Potter, Harry, the new Culinary Arts teacher here."

"We have your class next Potter Sensei!" Honey exclaimed, "I'm so excited to make cakes. I was just telling Takeshi how excited I was for you class."

Potter gave them another smile before it turned into a small frown, "Well, I'm glad you are excited, but it won't be until a few weeks when we start making baked goods."

Honey gave a small 'Oh,' disappointed at the thought that he wouldn't get to make cakes yet.

"I'm sorry Honey-kun, I want to start on the basics before we move onto anything like that. I don't want anyone getting hurt by accident because they don't know how to use the equipment."

Honey nodded, knowing that there was a good reason for Sensei to not have them make cakes yet. Mori nodded at the man's words, his worry easing a little as Sensei was going to make sure they were proficient at the basics before any of them tried something and accidently burn down the school or something.

"How about this, for helping me today, you two stop by the classroom at the end of the day and I'll give you some fresh baked cake. I was planning to make a chocolate raspberry cake during my free period, and I would love it if I had some cake testers." Potter told them, Honey's eyes just going wide at the thought and his mouth salivating as he thought of having more cake.

Mori inwardly smiled, Potter Sensei easily just won Honey over.

"It's a deal Sensei. Me and Takeshi will be there."

Sensei just laughed, "Okay, I will be expecting you two. Now how bout we get to class."

Honey happily nodded and Mori trailed behind silently thinking of their new Sensei.

To Be Continued...


End file.
